1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to the field of physical security of computer storage media, and more particularly to a method of and system for controlling access to an automated media library.
2. Description of the Related Art
Automated media libraries provide a convenient and efficient means of storing and accessing large amounts of data. The data are stored on movable media, such as magnetic tape cartridges. The movable media are stored in racks or slots in a cabinet. A robotic media handler moves the media back and forth between the racks and slots and one or more media drives in the cabinet. The media drives are connected to a network.
Media can be imported to or exported from the automated media library through an import/export station. The robotic media handler moves media back and forth between the library and the import export station. Additionally, doors are provided in the cabinet so that service or maintenance technicians can have access to the various mechanical and electrical components within the library cabinet.
Automated media libraries are typically located in rooms that provide various levels of physical access control. At smaller installations, the media library may be located in a normal office. At larger installations, media libraries may be located in special dedicated rooms. The special dedicated rooms are typically locked and require a badge or the like to enter the room. Some organizations require that people requesting access to a media library be accompanied by a guard or other security personnel.
Despite the security measures currently in place, there still is a possibility that persons having access to media libraries may take media without proper authority. For example, a person may have authority to enter a media library room for certain purposes. However, once in the room, the person may improperly take media from a library and the room.
Data theft is a serious issue. It poses a risk for the intellectual property of the company. Additionally, organizations are required by law to protect certain employee records. Financial, product, business plans, trade secrets, and other confidential data must be protected from falling into unauthorized hands.